Don't
by SuperMegaTitanShifter
Summary: "Don't" he breathed, so low that she almost didn't hear him at first. "Don't join the Scouting Legion." "What did you just say?" she stares at him wide-eyed. "I said, don't join the Scouting Legion". The Untold love story of Captain Levi Ackerman and Captain Rico Brzenska


_**Hey Everyone! So this is my first ever fanfic! I chose to do a fic involving Levi as I absolutely love his character, I wish he was real! **____** I decided to pair him up with Rico Brzenska as I fell in love with her as soon as she appeared on screen, also I thought they were so alike that they must have a history of some sort! I wish to make this multi-chaptered, as I will write scenes from their past and what happens to them next. As you can tell, this is set before the events of AOT, which is why some characters are a little different than expected. But I do hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own AOT or any of it's awesome characters.**_

"Don't" he breathed, so low that she almost didn't hear him at first. "Don't join the Scouting Legion."

"What did you just say?" she stares at him wide-eyed.

"I said, don't join the Scouting Legion".

They were sitting in his private quarters, he at his desk and her on the edge of the bed. The sun had now set behind the wall and it all of a sudden became very dark inside the small bedroom, so much so that she could no longer read his expression.

_He must be joking! _She thought to herself.

He lifted his head to look at her, his piercing grey eyes locking onto hers. At that moment she could tell that this was no joke, he was being deadly serious.

It was just a few hours ago that she ran into the streets, eager to welcome back the reluctant heroes of the Scouting Legion. Their numbers likely decimated, their faces bloody, retreating into the safety of Wall Rose with their tail between their legs.

But most of all, knowing they have given their all, risking life and limb to bring humanity one step closer to eradicating the world of titans.

She was still only a trainee, not yet allowed to venture outside wall. However, of one thing she is certain,

When she graduates, she will join the Scouting Legion, and do her part for humanity.

They're already talking about her, she's noticed, calling her "potentially one of the strongest soldiers they have ever seen" and that "one day she may give _him _a run for his money". Even Commander Erwin Smith approached her himself.

She was practicing one day, punching and kicking the shit out a straw dummy, when he appeared behind her. He had complimented her technique and how well she had been doing in her training, word travels fast in the wall. When she told him of her desire to become part of the Scouting Legion, he had simply said,

"We would be honoured to have you on the team Miss Brzenska, these days we need as many able bodies that we can get" he looked a little downcast as he said this, before adding "Keep doing what you're doing, and you'll make a fine soldier."

She saluted to him, and he was gone.

Rico had never forgotten that moment, it had made her work that little bit harder, all to become the best she could possibly be.

"_They're back!"_

"_What's left of them anyway…"_

"_There can't be more anymore than half of those who ventured out!"_

Hearing this, Rico fixed the strap on her glasses, and began to search frantically for the one person she prayed would come back, _come back to her._

All she could see were the bloody, devastated faces of the soldiers lucky enough to outlive their comrades, all with the same hollow expressions. Some she had briefly met before, others she had yet to be acquainted with, and those whose faces she had known…who did not return at all.

Her heart began to pound, he was nowhere to be seen. Normally when returning from an expedition he's right at the front, head held high knowing that a breakthrough was made, despite the sad losses. But not today, the last of the soldiers were coming through the gates, and he still is nowhere to be found.

Then she sees him.

_Captain Levi._

He is right at the very back, walking alongside his horse, eyes fixed on the ground. She knows he has not seen her yet, it looks as if he can't properly see anyone.

She almost falls to her knees, she almost burst into loud sobs of relief. But she knows she can't, for he is not hers.

When he sees her, it's like he has just laid eyes on her for the first time, as if he is in some sort of daze. A daze in which they are the only two people left in the world. He quickly snaps out of it and subtly tilts his head, an inclination that she should follow him.

And she does, straight to his room, where he makes his bold statement.

"What do you mean? I shouldn't join the Scouting Legion?" She stands and stares at him in shock.

"I mean exactly that." His face looks bored, but his eyes are filled with emotion. _Anger? Hurt? Determination? Sorrow? _She can't quite tell.

"I-I don't understand…I've worked my whole life to one day join the Scouts! And now, what? You say I shouldn't join?!" She is filled with confusion, where has all this come from?

"I'm not saying you shouldn't join, I'm TELLING you not to join." His eyes are steely, jaw set in a scowl.

"You're TELLING me?! Who the fuck do you think you are Levi?! You can't tell me what to do!" She is shaking and screaming with anger now.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm telling you what not to do!" He all but yells right back.

Rico shakes her head in disbelief.

"I-I can't…Levi you heard the Commander, the Scouts need as many soldiers as they can get right now…and I want to go, I thought you of all people would understand…".

"Why?! Because I'm Captain Fucking Levi?! Humanity's Strongest and all that horseshit! That's right, I chose to watch as my comrades are wiped out one by one by the Titans. To watch them be eaten alive, to watch you…." He stalls at this.

"Levi…"

"In case you've forgotten, I didn't choose this, my choice was taken from me, you still have yours. As humanity's strongest, I'm expected to put everyone else's needs before my own…but not this time."

He strides over from his desk and closes the gap between them, hands tightly gripping her shoulders.

"This time, I'm going to be selfish, I can't watch you die…I want you to live, a long and happy life, without the constant fear of having to watch your back for Titans…I'm asking you Rico, no, I'm begging you not to join the Scouts."

He stared into her eyes then, and was instantaneously sent back to a few months prior, when their relationship had taken a strange turn.

They had been sparring on a particularly hot day.

Erwin implored Levi to meet with Rico Brzenska, as apparently she had the makings of a true warrior.

Well, he had said that, Levi was still able to land her on her ass in a few swift kicks.

But she would never complain, just became more focused, it was one of the things he admired about her.

One of the many things he admired about her.

Levi had first met Rico when Erwin had taken him down to the training grounds. After a few words with Shadis, Rico was summoned to meet the two men. She had already been acquainted with Erwin, so there were no awkward formalities there. When introduced to Captain Levi, she didn't start gushing and flailing around like most recruits did, she simply smiled and gave her salute.

The first thing Levi noticed about Rico was how clean she looked. Not so much clean as _neat_. Her hair, almost white in colour, was brushed and perfectly in place, her glasses were not askew, her clothes which consisted of a tank top and small shorts had been properly pressed before she put them on. She was, aesthetically, the perfect example of what a soldier should look like.

Well, to Levi at least.

The three men watched as the recruits struggled to keep up with Shadis' strict regiment, all except Rico. Levi watches as she easily takes down others twice her size, all without even breaking a sweat. She isn't ripped with muscle like one would expect, her creamy skin has a softness to it still and she has curves, so despite the boyish hairstyle, it's easy to tell she is a woman. She is strong, Levi can tell, the way she uses her body to bring down her opponent. His breath hitches a couple of times just watching her.

When she uses the 3DMG, his heart literally skips a beat. He had never seen such beauty and elegance in his entire life. _She shouldn't be here_, he thought, _she should be in the most finest of silks and covered in jewels that sparkle as bright as those silver eyes._

Levi had never been attracted to a woman before, he had never been attracted to anyone before. But on this day he experienced an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach and irregular breathing.

He came down to the training grounds to watch her every day following that day.

It didn't take long for her to notice him watching.

The watching turned into shared glances, which turned into shared smiles, into conversations, to sparring sessions, to silently sitting together in the sun, to leisurely walks on the wall, to friendly strolls into town, to romantic picnics in the forest, to intimate dances in the moonlight.

It wasn't long until they had fallen in love, neither could pinpoint the exact moment, but it went as deep and fast as a stone dropping in the sea.

And on this particular sparring session, the stone finally hit the bottom.

"Come on Rico! Put your back into it! I'm not even trying here!" he taunted.

She lifts a leg up high to kick him in the shoulder, which he easily deflects with his forearm. He drops down low and swipes her legs from underneath her, she crashes down on her butt.

"Oops, missed again, a shame really Rico, I was expecting so much more from you." He sarcastically shakes his head.

"If you weren't being such an ass, I'd be able to concentrate!" she retorts.

"Hey at least I'm not the one on my ass right now, get up and fight me!" he shouts back.

She puts her fists up to her face and he does the same, they are crouched low to the ground, waiting for the other to attack. Rico takes the leads and charges for Levi, he quickly dodges and she falls flat on her face.

"Missed again…how you are ever going to kill Titans like this is beyond me." He mocks.

"You keep moving! I can't take a decent shot!" she yells.

"You know what, that's okay, I'll just tell the Titans to stay still for you."

"You're a jerk."

"Again!" he shouts, and they're back in their stances once again.

This time Levi takes the first charge, Rico sees it and dodges, also managing to take a kick his side in the process. He barely feels it and goes for her again. She tries to take a swing at his face but he ducks in time. He decides to change it up a little and grabs her arms, pressing them to her sides by the bottom of her shoulders. She tries to kick him but he is holding her too hard, without the use of her upper body she can transfer no power to her legs.

His face is so close to hers, she can feel his breath on her skin. They are both sweating and gasping for air. To Levi, this situation would normally feel disgusting, but now he does not want to pull away, he never wants this moment to end.

Rico looks into Levi's eyes and sees the want, the same want she knows is radiating from her own body. His lips are dry and it would only take one inch of movement to press them against her own.

He knows this, he can feel it too. He never wanted anything more than the woman in his arms. Levi throws caution to the wind and leans in to kiss her.

The world is still for a moment.

"Don't" she pleads, and he immediately freezes.

"Please don't do this, and make it real." Rico's eyes start to well up.

"We can't do this, we can't forget the main objective in our lives…and if I were to lose you…" A single tear trickles down her face.

"No!, Rico please don't cry." He wipes the tear from her cheek.

"I-I'm s-sorry, you have to understand…if this becomes real, and either of us die, which we very well might…I couldn't…" Tears fell freely from her eyes and her body wracked with loud sobs.

Levi could do nothing but hold her there, dreading the moment he would finally be expected to let go.

On that day they promised; no kisses, no touches, no proclamations of love. Their relationship could not change and they would have to be okay with that.

As he was grabbing her shoulders, she remembered that day, when she had to give up the thought of her ever being able to spend her life with this man. Her only consolation being that she could fight by his side forever, but even now Levi was asking her to give that up.

"Levi, my place is with the Scouting Legion…with you." She finally says.

"Don't say that please…please don't."

Levi gets on knees and literally hugs her hips.

"I…I need you to stay alive, and be safe, and I can't keep you safe if you're out there with me…" Levi begs, Rico stands in stunned silence, tears beginning to fall slowly.

"Okay, I'll think about it Levi…but one thing is for sure, I will not join the Military Police, I will not become one of their pigs!"

Levi stands and takes her face in his hands.

"Thank you, I just want to protect you, it's all I ever want…even if it means I can't see you anymore." He states.

Rico nods and turns to leave.

"I need to go think about things, I'll see you soon." She walks out of the room, leaving Levi in the silence and solitude of his own mind.

The next time they properly see each other is during Rico's graduation, the day she finally makes her choice.

Levi is at the side of the stage while Erwin makes his speech of persuasion, to convince young recruits to give up their lives willingly for the cause. But Levi is not paying attention, his gaze is fixed solely on Rico.

"Anyone who wishes to choose the Garrison or the Military Police is dismissed!" Erwin finally shouts.

Levi holds his breath as he watches Rico stands straight and solid for a good ten seconds, he thinks she has ignored his request, that she will join the Scouting Legion anyway.

But after another few seconds, Rico turns and walks away from the stage. Levi releases the breath he had been holding.

Erwin can only stare after her, the one who showed so much promise, the one who could help make the Scouting Legion stronger than ever.

However, Rico does not see him. Her silver eyes are locked on to a familiar grey pair, the pair of eyes she has grown so accustomed to. The eyes she knows she will love for as long as she will live.


End file.
